koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Meng Huo/Movesets
All the movesets for Meng Huo in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : Spins around his arms outstretched. : , : Meng Huo uppercuts with one of his gauntlets. : , , : Meng Huo shoots his gauntlets right at the opponent before returning back to him. : , , , : Brings weight back and jumps forward, landing on his belly. : , , , , , : Meng Huo uppercuts with one of his gauntlets. He then jumps after and slams the enemy back down. : , , , , , : Slams right fist into the ground, creating a large quake. : , , , , , : : : Punches the ground repeatedly, causing powerful earthquakes. :Dashing : : , : Jump, then puts legs to stomach and lands on his butt. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. Horse Moveset : : Meng Huo leans back, and rushes forward, firing his gauntlets in a parallel direction forward, until they come back to reach him. : , , , , , : Three jabs to the right side, three to the left. Fighting Style He is a very slow attacker and runner, but is, in game terms, one of the strongest characters, possibly with a higher strength than even Lu Bu. His powerful attacks can often crush enemies, and many of his attacks involving stomping the ground. A downside to this is how low defense and speed, and possibly a small default Musou gauge to balance his Musou attack, as faster characters can often overwhelm and heavily damage him before he can successfully retaliate. He, however gains some more buffs during the course of the installments, where his fourth and fifth installment counterparts can use hit-and-run tactics with his C1. In the fourth, Meng Huo along with Huang Gai and Zhang Fei are the only characters to possess grab attacks on any other charge attack disregarding C1's. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , ( ), ( ): Gets down on all fours, and dashes, tackling any enemy in his path. The dashing parts stagger, while the ending part where he rushes with his whole body can stun foes. Tapping can make Meng Huo dash a few more times. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Spins with gauntlets slightly away from his stomach. On the last hit, Meng Huo stops halfway during his spin and claws out. Stuns foes. : , , , , , : Meng Huo bearhugs an enemy, throws him/her up and does two spinning headbutts then finishes by jumping and punching his enemy down. : , : :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Leaps up and slams both fists on the ground, creating a ground flashing quake. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): : , , ( ): Meng Huo jumps, then stomps and hops forward two times, knocking enemies off-balance with small quakes. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Grabs the nearest foe and pounds him/her for a few times on the floor, creating several quakes. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Crushes the ground with enough impact to cause gales to come rising within range. :Triple Attack 2: Forces air currents to rise up by violently smashing the ground. :Triple Attack 3: Quickly slams the floor to release a large pillar of air. Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): : string (Renbu ∞): Pulls a giant mushroom from the ground, swipes the enemy with it for a few times, then tosses the mushroom into the air and lets some black spores rain onto the foes around him. Takes a bite out of a mushroom and spits more black spores into the foes in the front. : (held): Pulls a coconut tree from the ground, spins it so that it rains coconuts around him. : : : , : : , : :Dashing : :Dashing : :Grapple attack : :Grapple attack : :Deadlock attack: :Special attack: Horse Moveset : string: A series of swings to the right. The number of attacks depending on the Renbu gauge. : : Stomps the enemy with the end of the pillar. : : Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires however, Meng Huo uses a variety of heavy makeshift weapons; these include a large stone pillar, a tropical tree and a gigantic poisonous mushroom. The stone pillar is his default weapon which Meng Huo uses to swipe at enemies and slam the ground, creating shockwaves. He will also drill it into the ground, and unleash a series of slams himself, followed by clapping which cause shockwaves to come out of his hands, grabbing the pillar back out from under the ground. When Meng Huo pulls out the tree from the ground, he spins it around to send hard fruits flying in different directions hitting anyone in the way. Finally, Meng Huo's mushroom weapon is mostly reserved for his charge attack strings. He starts by spinning the mushroom around and slamming it to release toxic spores that damage enemies and then bites a large chunk out of it to spit more spores at nearby targets. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Meng Huo mainly uses the pillar moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Meng Huo is affiliated with gloves in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Grabs an opponent and drags him/her along the ground while surrounded by a flaming aura, finishes with a ground pound which knocks the enemy away. :Musou - Roar (咆哮): : An explosive roar which covers a medium 360-degree area of effect. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next. :Alternate Musou - Beast King (獣王): R1 + : Encased in a flaming aura and lunges forward to grab his opponent. If it connects, he'll jump upwards to do a spinning pile drive. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Uses both fists to smash the ground, causing it to shake fiercely. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to expand in size and produce orange-colored dust. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Pounds chest multiple times before causing ground to tremble. : , : Lowers fists before raising them up. : , , , : Does a roll jump followed by a body slam. : , , , , : Pounds the ground twice with fists before slamming it with rear to create fissures. : , , , , , : Grabs enemy and hits them repeatedly while dashing, then knocks them away at a considerable distance. : , : Slams right fist into the earth. :R1: Unleashes a series of powerful punches forward, finishing the assault with a ground smash that knocks away all nearby enemies. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Does an upward right hook that sends nearby enemies airborne. If the attack connects, Meng Huo grabs the closest foe and drags them around while spinning, tossing them away upon landing while generating a mobile whirlwind. Dynasty Warriors 8 Meng Huo keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Charges violently within a short distance before slamming the ground to conjure several lightning bolts in a frontal arc. :Aerial Musou - Earthquake (爆震): , : Rolls down below twice before stomping the ground, causing nearby enemies to go flying up in the air. :Awakening Musou: Slashes downward with each weapon while moving at a heavy pace. At the end of the move, he slams fist into the earth which unleashes a sudden burst of energy at all directions. During the extension, he starts leaping up and down like a wild animal before delivering several mid-range punches. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Meng Huo is affiliated with the stele in this appearance. :EX Attack 1: : Releases a war cry loud enough to slow down enemies close by. :EX Attack 2: , , , , : Throws giant mushroom like a boomerang, hitting opponents within its circular trajectory while leaving behind poisonous spores. :Musou - Coconutter (剛打飛撃): : Uses palm tree to swing at the upper right and left sides, then switches back to the pillar to hit remaining foes with a wide horizontal swing. :Alternate Musou - Shrooms of Doom (毒茸撒裂胞): R1 + : Places giant mushroom and the ground and beats it with the pillar, releasing its spores everywhere to poison the enemy. :Aerial Musou - Catch This! (滅潰投撃): , : Creates an explosion by throwing the pillar on the earth. :Awakening Musou: Meng Huo launches a chain of vertical and upper right overhead swings. Upon the attack's end, he drives the pillar into the earth to generate a radial shockwave. The extended version alters it into a rapid counterclockwise spin accompanied by multiple frontal swipes to the left before finishing the assault. Category:Movesets